Dumbledore and the soft voice of Death
by hogggyanddublydore
Summary: a harry potter romance with a dumbldore twist
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

'Right, off you go then. Oh and Good Luck Sarah'

I gave a weak smile and turned to face the large wooden double doors that were hiding the source of making the deafening sound of chatting. I was dreading walking in now when everyone was already seated, they would all stare at me, the new girl. I was coming in to year 6 of Hogwarts School. I had just moved over to England a few months before, I had lived in America with my dad since I was young, he moved out there to help the minister for magic over there. Now, we were back and I had to go to school. Professor McGonagall had made me have a meeting with her before the start of term feast; I waited up in her office listening to the pounding feet of my new school mates. She had eventually come after the sorting of the young students, that is one thing I was extremely glad about. I didn't want to be the random 16 year old waiting with a bunch of over excited 11 year olds. In the meeting she had told me that I would be going straight into to Gryffindor so after I opened the creaking door, I timidly walked towards the table with an abundance of red around it.

As I had feared everyone was looking at me, and I was causing a mixed reception. Some were smiling, some looked curious and some looked as if they would kill me on the spot. I tried to ignore them and walk straight towards my table. However, what I didn't think about was where I would sit. I stopped dead in the middle of the great hall staring around, looking, and begging that a seat would come available for me to sit on. Just then I noticed a hand waving me over to them, I quickly hurried over, I saw that the hand belonged to a boy with dark slightly curly hair, slightly large ears and a beaming smile. I smiled back and slid me self next to him on the bench, a shiny golden plate and goblet appeared in front of me.

The boy reached out and poured me a drink of an orange liquid, I assumed that I was pumpkin juice, and pulled a large plate of potatoes towards me. I timidly reached out and put a few on my plate and took a large swig of pumpkin juice. The boy turned and looked at me.

'Hi, my name is Neville Longbottom. I take it you are in Gryffindor now, what year are you in?' he said.

This looked promising, maybe I would make a friend on the first night.

'Yeah I am McGonagall just told me before, I am 16 so I'm in my sixth year now how about you?'

'I'm in the same; we should hang out some time together. It will be fun.'

The rest of the dinner carried on loudly, everyone talking to try and tell their best and funniest summer memories, competing for the best one. Neville kept talking to me asking about me and my family and telling me about life at Hogwarts School. By the time the huge masses of dessert had appeared, just like my plate, he was introducing me to his friends. First was a pretty girl Rebecca, she gave me a really big smile, and then she turned around and started talking to freckly ginger boy. This had turned out to be her boyfriend of Ron Weasley, he again at the sound of his name turned and smiled and lifted his head in acknowledgement. Next to be introduced was an equally pretty girl with long, soft curly brown hair; the look on her face was of utter disgust. She turned towards me, looked me up and down then swivelled around to a tall girl with fair hair who gave me the same look of disgust. These two girls turned out to be called Bethanie and Lucy. I recognised Bethanie's boyfriend at once, I had almost forgot that the famous Harry potter was going to be in the same year and same house as me at school. We just looked at each other; he had a look of apology in his eyes, his perfect green eyes. We stayed looking for a moment too long and Bethanie saw it. She elbowed Harry in his ribs hard as punishment for looking at another girl. I turned away quickly and buried my head in my hair trying to conceal my embarrassment. I was lucky as at that very moment there was a clinking of a spoon on a glass and the whole of the great hall fell silent and turned to look at the teachers table.

I swivelled around to see the most magnificent sight; it was tall, sparkling silver and had a presence that could fill the hall with ease. I was in awe; this was the part of the night that I was most excited for, meeting the headmaster of Hogwarts School. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I just looked at him not taking in a single word of his speech. I was just looking a this long beard, his strong aged hands and thinking to myself that I was the luckiest girl in the world sitting there in front of the best man in history.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

The blinding sun shone through the old panes of glass of the castle causing me to open my eyes. It took me a while to realise where I was. I was curled up in a four poster bed, in a circular room sharing it with four other girls. These were Rebecca, Bethanie, Lucy and a girl I dint no that well called Alex. She was very shy and hadn't talked to me much but she seemed a nice enough girl.

I was guessing that it was nearly time to get up and get ready but I was so warm under my duvet I really didn't want to get out of it. I was only September but the air around me was cold, if it got any worse I would never be up early in time to get ready for my new lessons. Today I had to though so I flung the duvet off me and ignored the protesting Goosebumps that were beginning to appear on my arm. Today was my first full day as a Hogwarts student, I had all of my lessons to go to and fit in with the rest of the school. I had my Gryffindor uniform to put on and I made a special effort with my hair and my makeup, my dad had always told me that first impressions were always very important.

Walking through the common room was so strange to me, at my last school we didn't have a place like this to go to especially not as comfortable as this. There were lots of soft and welcoming chairs to go and sit down on; there was also the large fireplace which gave the place a homely feel. It also warmed the area considerably, you could feel the difference compared to my room. I noticed a particularly old and squishy looking chair closer toward the fireplace; it looked like the perfect chair to sit in at the end of a cold and long day. So that is where I would probably be at the end of the day.

I had decided to get down to the great hall for breakfast early, better to be early than late. As I climbed out of the portrait hole, which would take me a while to get used to, I found myself in a corridor with different pathways wanting to take me to different places. I had no idea where I was supposed to be going, last night I hadn't really being paying attention to where I was going I just let my feet travel and I followed them willingly. I was still in great shock; I really couldn't believe that I had met my all time idol. I decided that the best course of action would be to go downwards as the great hall was on the bottom floor. I made my way to the first staircase that I found and started to make my decline. As I nearing the end my foot stepped on a stair, which then completely disappeared. Where did it go? Oh shit I thought. I pulled on my leg to no avail it was completely stuck. I stood there pulling on my leg as hard as I could, tears threatening to run down my face and ruin the look that I had spent so much time perfecting this morning. What the hell was I going to do now? What a great way to start the day, I looked around to see if there was anyone around that could help me, but my plan of getting up early had prevented that. I really didn't know what to do.

Then a strong hand wrapped itself around my leg and pulled it with ease out of the stair that was holding on to it so tightly. I was so relieved that without any thought I turned around and launched myself around my saviour, wrapping my arms around their neck and shouting thanks in their ear.

"No problem, it used to happen to me all the time when I first came here. You just have to learn which stairs you have to jump." Harry replied to my thanks.

"Oh God Harry I am so sorry I really didn't mean to jump on you like that I just really wanted to make such a good first impression then I have to go ruin it by being such a clumsy idiot. Well i'm just gald that there was no one else around to see it, I just have to be embarrassed around you now." I blushed. Of all the people to fling me self on to Harry Potter the only person that it would have made it even more of a disaster would have been Albus Dumbledore.

"Don't worry about it; I won't breathe a word to anyone."

Then he winked at me with a perfect smile forming across his face which just left me a little star struck and completely speechless.

"BREAKFAST"

"Erm ok then Sarah, that's where I am headed I take it you want me to join you then."

All I could do was nod. I didn't want to make the situation worse, so Harry led the way and I trailed behind him trying to conceal the utter embarrassment that was going on in my head. By the time that we made it to the great hall even though I had set out early was almost half full. I carefully looked around as we walked down trying and memorise my way.

My day has become no better as the time passed. Everyone knew each other, they knew all the teachers and what they were doing in the lessons. I didn't. I stumbled into every classroom last, my choice as I wanted to see where the empty seats were and not sit in someone else's. The only plus side was Harry and Ron. I now have someone to sit next to in some of my lessons, defence against the dark arts and potions.

As I walked into the great hall I was exhausted, a day in the life of a Hogwarts students was hard, I was just going to have to get used to it. I looked around to find a good seat and espied on next to Ron, so before anyone else could sit in it I half ran over. I tried to look sophisticated as I sat down the last thing I needed was another clumsy mistake. As I sat down Ron turned towards me to see who had sat down and gave me a large smile and instantly turned around. He wasn't with Rebecca; this was strange they were always together.

"Hey Sarah, how was your first day? It must be really strange to have your first experience of Hogwarts at your age."

"It was ok really, a lot harder than I thought. You get so much homework. I already have three essays to do and it's only the first day."

I was so starving that I just let Ron talk to me about all the homework he was getting, the teachers he didn't like and ways in which he could try to get revenge. Snape seemed to be his main choice here.

"I would really love to twist his big nose, using gloves of course imagine the grease, stick his broomstick where the sun doesn't shine and stick him head first in his own bubbling cauldron."

I burst out with laughter at this point, I spat half chewed potatoes all over the people sat opposite me and had to clutch me side I was laughing so bad. My elbow flew out and knocked all my cutlery off the table. Embarrassed I bent down to pick them up, at the same time as Ron. Our hand met ant grabbed each others instead of the fork on the floor centimetres below. I lifted me head and Ron had copied our faces and inch from the others. Our eyes locked. I could feel his warm soft breath on my cheek.

"Ron…, what are you doing?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**finally got it up, now i think two people will be very happy and you know who you are so you better review. i will try to get the next one up soon so the same two people stop bugging me, you will get it eventually.**_

_**hope you all like it **___

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ****HARRY POTTER AND ALL RECOGNISABLE CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING**

Rebecca had just walked up to us in the great hall about to squeeze herself in next to Ron. She stood there staring at us in disbelief, I quickly grabbed my fork and showed it too her. I so wanted her to realise this wasn't what it looked like, it wasn't meant to happen. Ron at this point had stood up and started talking to her quickly trying to tell his innocence, her face started to turn happier. Not as angry but still with a slightly suspicious look on her face. She was sitting staring at me. Giving me a funny look, what had Ron told her? Had he blamed the whole thing on me, probably has done typical male.

I couldn't take it anymore; I stood up and made my way out of the great hall. I didn't dare say goodbye to Ron, I didn't want to make the suspicion any worse. I would just go and sit in the common room, do some homework that would only build up if I didn't. And I had a lot. Since it was still halfway through dinner I was hoping that the squashy armchair would be free. I could snuggle up in front of the fire and just try to forget about what I had done.

The time passed by, the common room had got busier until you could hardly move without accidentally touching someone in an inappropriate place. I had done most of my homework, I only had a really long essay from professor Snape to do then I was all done. Rebecca had come straight in from dinner, said a quick goodbye to Ron and then went up stairs to our room. I didn't really want to go up when she was there; my theory was to wait till she was asleep. Then I could sneak up into bed then I would never have to talk to her until she had cooled down a bit. But god only knows when she would go to sleep. I didn't want to even risk it. I didn't really know her that well; I had no idea if she would try to rip my eyes out.

I decided that I would just wait till the common room had started to clear and the hardcore late nighters had gone to bed. Just a few more hours to wait, wouldn't really take that long. On the up side I would get all of my homework done and I could have a free weekend.

"Saaaarah, hey, SARAH WAKE UP"

I jerked awake and nearly fell out of the armchair and hit the floor now that would have been painful. I looked up to see who the exceptionally rude awakener was I saw looking down at me the same freckly face that had been only inches from mine just hours before.

"Ron, what are you doing? What time is it? Is it really late?"

"Whoa calm down, just one at a time girl. It's like half twelve, I've lost my essay for Snape and I really don't want to have to do it again."

"Yeah I was just doing mine"

"I can tell"

I looked around me, all my stuff was scattered about me, books, parchment, and quills and oh shit my ink was all over the floor.

I jumped to my knees and began picking up all of the stuff that fell to the floor whilst I had been asleep. Ron bent down to help me. All of my ink had soaked into the parchment and into the carpet on the floor. Err now it was all over my hands. This really was a disaster, I scraped my hair back and started to try and rectify the mess that I had made to my self and to the common room floor.

"This really is one of the worst days ever, I always seem to make an absolute idiot of myself all of the time."

"No you don't, your absolutely fine, and talking about making an idiot of my self, in my second year I accidentally put a curse on my self, I did have a faulty wand though. Nothing wrong with my magical skill."

"Of course not. I think I might try and make some Felix felicis I could really do with a bit of luck"

"You don't need Felix felicis to get lucky with me"

Ron leaned in and kissed me, a real adult kiss. It felt amazing, the best I have ever had by far. We continued to kiss for ages, though it didn't feel like long at all. We had ended up entwined together, every inch of ourselves touching to be as close to the other as we could. We had ended up in the chair with me on Ron's knee. When we finally broke off, we were happy and content with where we were. In each others arms. I ended up falling asleep with my head in Ron's chest. I sleep through until the morning, until the sunrise bore through the windows, forcing its way through to my closed eyes. It then dawned to me where I was, in the strong, muscular and safe arms of the man that I like and this to me felt like heaven.

Until it turned to hell, the very one person that I did not want to see right now was standing not even a meter away from me. Rebecca, she started to shout and scream at us. Individually, together then individually again. The insults were continuous slag, slut, whore was what she called me, and each one stung me like a wasp. I didn't have anything to say, so I cowered into Ron his protective arms creating a barrier around me. She then shouted her final words even more aggressively, but her voice broke half way through, not being able to control the upset that she felt inside. She half shouted, half sobbed

"RON, WE ARE OVER!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days passed in a blur, me and Ron spent every waking moment together. He waited for me in the morning at the bottom of the stairs, he walked me to the bottom at the end of each evening and we ate every meal with each other holding hands under the table.

It was Saturday morning and I decided to go and meet Ron, I didn't really want to spend time with a girl who didn't seem to like me very much and the girl whose boyfriend I had just stole. Spending time in my room again was a big no no. Most of the time I spent it with Ron in his room and I had gotten quite friendly with Harry potter as well. Me and Ron decided that we would go for a walk around the grounds of Hogwarts, I hadn't really seen it properly yet and today was the perfect day. There were only a few clouds in the sky and it was nice and cool.

"C'mon then lets go, I really want to show you the giant squid its amazing, I've brought some food along as well so we can have a picnic. We can spend the whole day together alone."

Ron was really sweet, I couldn't ask for anyone better. We started near the edge of the forbidden forest and headed in the direction of Hagrids hut. Ron then grabbed my hand and pulled me into Hagrids pumpkin patch, we hid behind a particularly large pumpkin. I looked curiously at Ron, what on earth were we doing here. He just put on finger on to his lips and started tiptoeing towards Hagrids window. I peered in and saw an awful site that I never want to see again. Hagrid was naked in an old tin bath; he had a large back scrubber and a tub of shower gel in his hand. The back scrubber was in his hand and a truly awful attempt of "man, I feel like a woman" was blasting through his window. I nearly dropped to the floor in laughter, I was holding my stomach rocking backwards and forwards laughing so much. Ron was holding on to me keeping me upright and laughing just as much as I was.

"I thought that you would find that funny, every Saturday he has his bath and its always a different song. Me and Harry always come down and see which song he will sing. Its become sort of a tradition for us."

We continued to walk around the grounds, holding hands, laughing, talking, telling jokes, story and having a really good. We had walked so long that it was lunch time so when we made it to the lake we decided to stop for lunch.

He opened his backpack and started taking out lots of different foods much much more than two peoples worth of food. Just as we were settling down for a romantic lunch, the one person who I would not of liked to see us walked past. Rebecca. She was walking alone and looked like she had glistening tears rolling down her cheeks.

She walked straight towards us; me and Ron jumped apart from our loving embrace and attempted to look casual.

"Sarah, Dumbledore wants to see you in his office now. He wants to talk to you about something"

I started to wonder what he wanted, what could a great man like him have to talk to me about. Reluctantly I stood up and started to walk away from Ron. I wanted to give him a meaningful goodbye but with Rebecca there I really didn't want to so I just had to settle for the formal goodbye. I made my way along the corridors and up the stairs. The twisting and turning route towards the great Dumbledore's office.

The phoenix was slightly moving so I quickly jumped on and waited while it took me further and further towards his presence. I reached the top and was about to knock on the door when I heard mumblings coming from the inside. I didn't know what I should do, the mumblings were growing louder and louder. I timidly put a hand on the door and carefully pushed it open slightly to leave a little crack that I could peer through.

I saw Dumbledore sitting on his chair, next to some one which his great presence covered. Then Dumbledore leaned forward as if to kiss the other person. I wondered who it was. I didn't know that he had any woman to whom he was close with. Dumbledore then said something to the stranger, the soft voice then replied, a silky smooth hand ran along Dumbledore's arm. Reaching the top of it, the hand ran inside his robes and started pulling them off. The soft voiced person was leaning over Dumbledore and finally pulled all of his midnight blue robes off. Then his face came into view, he has cat like slits for eyes smooth skin with no wrinkles any where. The face of Lord Voldermort then disappeared as Dumbledore bent over him and the mumbling turned into loud grunts. I was stood rooted to the ground I couldn't move, I couldn't believe what I had just seen. I turned and ran, ran as hard as I could. I was sobbing, my heart breaking. How could the greatest man in the world of done this to me, how could he have done this terrible dead with a man that had caused so much death and destruction in the world. I continued to run until I had some recognition to where I was. I saw a door a recognised to the left and quickly entered it.

"Oh my, I'm really sorry"


End file.
